The Heart of the Beast
by Lavish22
Summary: It was cold. The air filled with scents that would send anyone's mouth into a watering frenzy. If it wasn't for the circumstances.. (Random pic) One-shot
_**So, this is a story by a friend of my friend, not a Lavish original nor a fanfiction. I own none of this except for the revisions and adjustments to make it read better.**_

 _ **Onwards!**_

It was a cold night without a cloud in the sky, nor was the moon out. My windows, like my room, were dark and just as cold as the outside world.

As I sat on my bed, looking at some old photos on my phone with the light illuminating my facial features, I had a feeling that someone was watching me.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps as if someone was walking my way. I sat in silence as the footsteps continued down the long, twisting hallway. They stopped right outside my door. Raising my pillow up, I reached down for my hidden pocket knife.

"Father, is that you," I asked in a shaky voice.

There was no response.

"Mother, is that you?"

Still, only silence greeted my question.

Flipping open my knife, I asked, "Brother, is that you?"

". . ."

Slowly, cautiously, I stood and walked to the door. My fingers brushed the brass knob and my heart pounded widely. I could hear the blood rushing in my ears. My body trembled as I opened the wooden door, and…

Nothing.

Closing the door, I laid on my mattress, trying my best to sleep, but my thoughts raced. Soon, fatigue lulled me into a half-conscious state. My eye lids closed, and my body began to relax.

I was almost asleep, but music filled the empty air. I was startled awake, only to notice my radio on. The red numbers displayed the time. _3:33 AM_. I reached out and ran my finger along its side until I felt the switch. Flipping it off, I waited.

The music played on.

Confused, I scooted closer to the edge of my bed to peer between the nightstand and the wall where the socket was. The device wasn't even plugged into the wall.

It was then did I notice that the song sounded familiar to my ears.

The TV flickered to life, causing me to jump out of my skin. A movie was playing. It, too, was familiar to my half drowsy state of mind.

A loud _creeeak!_ echoed around me. The smell of popcorn and cookies filled my nose. There was a soft sigh from behind me. When I whipped my head to look, I saw a beautiful ghost who reminded me of someone, but I couldn't say who..

She advanced, her steps long and purposeful, yet in slow-motion.

"Spirit, what do you want," I asked, panicked and frightened beyond reason.

There was no reply.

"Leave me alone," I protested in a squeaky plea.

"The heart of the beast," she moaned softly.

Even as she stood in front of me, it took a lot of effort to hear her words. She sounded sad, her throat making a sobbing gasp.

"W-who are you," I screamed.

I had backed up so fast that I fell on my butt. My head connected with the wall. I pressed myself into it as far as I could, desperate to put as much distance between it and I. My hands came up to my ears as I shut my eyes tightly.

"The heart of the beast," she repeated, leaning down to stare at me with lifeless blue eyes.

Her long, dark-red hair fell over her shoulders and tickled my face. I felt a small hand cup the side of my face causing me to flinch. A moment later, she pulled away. As I opened my eyes, I saw white floating to the floor. Just as suddenly as she had appeared, she went up in a cloud of dust.

I got to my feet and stumbled on numb legs back to my bed. My phone caught my attention. It was tuned into the local news station. On the screen was the specter that had terrorized me only seconds ago, except she seemed more alive.

"Breaking news," said an anchorwoman. "Alice Wenson's body was found dead in…"

I didn't hear the next words. I was too focused on the girl. She had lovely blue eyes that displayed a joyful personality as a light of intrigue and coyness lit them. Her hair was the color of partially dried blood that fit her perfectly. She was ravishing in every way. She would make any man stop in his tracks and beg to know her.

The photo displayed matched that of the one on my SD card. She was my ex. The last thing I had heard her say was on the day we broke up. Tears had traveled down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. Her voice had been so soft and defeated that I had barely caught it.

' _I'll always love you, you beast..'_

At that moment, a chill spread over my spine. Goosebumps traveled across my skin. The realization dawned on me. She wanted my heart to love, even in death.


End file.
